Shattered
by Al Skyll
Summary: "A message for Pink Diamond, from Yellow Diamond, delivered through Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ, concerning the rebellion." Aventurines are messenger gems, made to deliver messages that cannot have any risk of being overheard. They are fast, clever, and quiet. But they live solitary lives. That is, until one is sent with an important message for Rose Quartz.
1. The Message

"The message will be delivered promptly, my Diamond."

"I trust so. Begone then."

Aventurine saluted before leaving Yellow Diamond's court. Once she was certain she was alone, she recited the message under her breath. Then, "Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ." Then she continued walking.

"Aventurines do not use warp pads." She mumbled. "Aventurines only speak to other gems in person. Aventurines address every Diamond as their Diamond. Aventurines do not accept assistance. A shattered Aventurine is one who failed her mission. When carrying a message, an Aventurine may not speak to any other gem until the message has been delivered." Aventurine continued reciting the rules she was required to follow as she approached her ship. "Aventurines must be ready to carry a message at any time. Aventurines are forbidden to fuse." Each one was a careful reminder that one small step out of line could have her shattered.

She stepped into her ship. "A message for Pink Diamond, from Yellow Diamond, delivered via Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ." She exhaled as her hands touched the ship's controls. Then she smiled. "Hello, ship! I can't speak to another gem until I reach Pink Diamond, so I guess I'm stuck talking to you if I want to talk."

Of course, the ship only responded with a quiet hum as it rose off the ground.

"We are going to Earth again. A message for Pink Diamond, from Yellow Diamond, delivered via Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ, concerning the rebellion."

Once again, the ship merely hummed as it began to fly forward.

Aventurine's face fell. "I suppose I shouldn't even be talking to you, but I suppose that if no one can hear me, no one can shatter me."

…

Pink Pearl watched Aventurine walk up silently. Pink Diamond stood next to the Pearl, her face grim. "You may speak, Aventurine."

"Yes, my Diamond." Aventurine saluted. "A message for Pink Diamond, from Yellow Diamond, delivered via Aventurine, facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ, concerning the rebellion."

"Go on."

Aventurine inhaled and swallowed her fear. Aventurines had been shattered before for delivering messages the receiver did not like. And this time, the receiver was a Diamond, and the message was brutal.

"Hello?" Pink Diamond prodded Aventurine to speak.

"You must get your colony under control. Show this little rebellion your power as a Diamond, and squash them under your heel." Aventurine managed to hide the stutter she knew she had. "This Rose Quartz must be shattered the first chance you get, and these so-called Crystal Gems be destroyed along with her."

"That's enough." Pink Diamond interrupted. "It's no doubt she feels so lightly about this since she sent an Aventurine."

Aventurine flinched at the snide comment. "I apologize, my Diamond."

"No need." Then, it was almost like an idea flickered across her face. "Aventurine, I have a message for you to deliver."

"Yes, my Diamond?"

"To Rose Quartz, leader of the rebellion."

Aventurine felt her heart stop. "Y-yes, my Diamond?"

"Tell her that this is her last chance to return to me. If she decides to come back, I will let her and her 'Crystal Gems' live. Otherwise, they will all be shattered."

Aventurine flinched.

"That is all. I assume you can make the journey without a problem?"

"Yes, my Diamond."

"Can you make it without a bodyguard?"

 _That's the better question._ "My Diamond, if I am shattered by going alone then it is a failed mission, not a mistake in going alone. I do not need a bodyguard."

Pink Diamond smiled confidently. "Then go."


	2. Rose Quartz

Aventurine kept repeating the message under her breath as she traipsed through the woods. "A message for Rose Quartz, from Pink Diamond, delivered via Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ, concerning the rebellion." She inhaled sharply. "Stars, at least let me deliver the message before I'm shattered..."

The Crystal Gems might not have been Diamonds, but they were easily a hundred times more likely to shatter an Aventurine for a bad message. Perhaps Pink Diamond intended for Aventurine to be shattered. After all, Yellow's words had been far from kind.

Aventurine silenced herself. Years of experience had taught her to recognize the feeling of a gem watching her. However, this...this was far more than a single gem. Aventurine was surrounded.

She resisted the urge to call out. Were it not the Crystal Gems, she would definitely be shattered for speaking while carrying a message, and if it were, they might shatter her for noticing them. She covered her mouth with both hands and continued walking.

Suddenly a sword was at her throat. Aventurine didn't speak a word, but a scream is not a word.

She quickly clenched her own hands over her mouth to silence herself before inspecting the gem before her. It was a Pearl, delicate and graceful, although this one appeared much, much more aggressive.

"State your purpose." She spat.

Aventurine shook her head. _I cannot._

The Pearl did not hesitate to raise her sword.

"Wait." A voice commanded.

Aventurine's eyes grew wide when she saw the large gem step out of the flora. A Rose Quartz.

"She is an Aventurine. Not a combatant, a messenger gem."

Aventurine nodded.

"Do you have a message?" The Pearl asked harshly

She nodded again.

"For whom?"

Aventurine lowered her hands. "A message for Rose Quartz, leader of the rebellion, from Pink Diamond, delivered via Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, cut 2XJ, concerning the rebellion."

She watched as several gems stepped out into sight. Each one wore a star somewhere on their body, rather than the diamond Aventurine was used to.

 _Oh stars...I'm going to be shattered before I say a word..._

"Go ahead." Rose Quartz was surprisingly gentle.

Aventurine pursed her lips, inhaled, and then said, "This is your last chance. If you decide to return to your Diamond, you and your 'Crystal Gems' may live. Otherwise, you will all be shattered." She took another breath. "Sincerely, Pink Diamond, through Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ."

The gems surrounding her seemed cross, and Aventurine could only find peace in that she had delivered her message, although it seemed it would be her last.

"I see." Rose Quartz pondered those words for a moment. "Aventurine, I understand that you are afraid, but could I send you with a message for Pink Diamond?"

Aventurine breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't shatter someone carrying a message. _Just please let it be a message of surrender._

"I am ready." She waited for the message.

"Tell Pink that she can get her gems off of my planet or I will make her get off. This is not her world to destroy."

Aventurine flinched. Rose's words were far from peaceful.

"Understood?"

"Yes. I understand. The message will be delivered promptly."


	3. Battle

Aventurine turned sharply on her heel and began to walk away. There were several whispers among the other gems. Whispers of "what if she led an ambush here," "what if she's trying to lower our guard," "why else would an Aventurine be on Earth," and other suspicious comments.

Aventurine continued walking, silent. It wasn't long before she was out of earshot. Unfortunately, out of earshot left her open to ambush.

And ambushed she was.

A Bismuth leapt out of a tree, fully intending to hit Aventurine. Aventurine barely had time to dodge, but she managed.

"Homeworld gems don't belong here." The Bismuth spat.

Aventurine could feel her knees shaking. If she wasn't sworn to silence, she would be stuttering horribly. _Oh my stars. I'm going to be shattered while carrying a message. Wait! Let her know you have a message! She might not shatter you then!_

Aventurine covered her mouth and shook her head. _Please don't shatter me!_

"You think that's gonna stop me?" The Bismuth raised her hammer hands. "Even if you're sworn to silence, you still don't belong here."

Aventurine felt her eyes water. _I don't want to be shattered! I want to go home! I want to be back on homeworld!_

The Bismuth charged her. Aventurine stumbled backwards, tripping on a tree root and falling against a large rock. As Bismuth came down on her, Aventurine found herself resorting to an atrocity.

She felt water pour out her eyes when she locked vision with the gem in front of her. Bismuth's expression was of pure shock.

Aventurine abandoned her silence. "I'm sorry!"

Bismuth's gem fell to the ground, and Aventurine's dagger disappeared. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she picked up the Bismuth gem. "I'm so sorry..."

Aventurine wiped her eyes quickly and stood. _A traitor to homeworld. In my hands. Would my diamond be pleased? Absolutely._ She pressed the gem between her palms. Waiting for it to crack. To simply shatter between her hands. _Break._

And then her hands loosened, and she looked back along the path she had traveled. _Why should I shatter you? After all, I was going to beg for you to spare me. Why shouldn't I do for you what I wanted you to do for me?_

Aventurine hugged the gemstone against her chest and ran back along the path. _Don't let me be shattered, don't let me be shattered, don't let me shattered!_

The Crystal Gems were talking in some sort of meeting when she ran in, tears pouring down her cheeks again.

Rose Quartz was visibly surprised. "Aventurine?"

Aventurine clenched her jaw and held the Bismuth gem out. Every gem gasped loudly, and murmurs began to spread about shattering Aventurine.

"Speak, Aventurine. We're not going to harm you, and we certainly aren't going to tell the Diamonds." Rose gently took Bismuth's gem.

"I'm sorry!" Aventurine wailed. "She startled me and I didn't know what to do!" She hiccuped. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Then she felt a hand on each shoulder. "It's alright. You were attacked and did what was necessary to protect your life. There's nothing wrong with that." Aventurine looked up into Rose Quartz's eyes. "Thank you for bringing her here. We will take care of her."

Aventurine felt a huge weight off her shoulders. She bowed to Rose Quartz and then took off running to return to Pink Diamond.


	4. Bravery

Aventurine placed her hands over her mouth as she approached the palanquin. _Use caution. Phrase carefully. Don't step out of line. Don't let her know you broke the rules. Don't fall out of place. You're just an Aventurine. You're dispensable, but don't let her think so._

"My Diamond, the Aventurine has returned." Pink Pearl spoke for her.

Pink Diamond smiled at Aventurine. "I see you have a message. One of surrender, I hope."

Aventurine suddenly realized just how much danger she was in. Pink's temper could be brutal, and Aventurine had an awful message to deliver.

She swallowed hard and saluted. "A message for Pink Diamond, from Rose Quartz, delivered via Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ, concerning...concerning..." Aventurine inhaled sharply. "Concerning Pink Diamond's threat!" She finally managed to spit out. _Ouch, mind your tone._ "You can get yourself and your gems off this planet or I will make you get off. This planet is not yours to destroy!" She took another breath. "Sincerely, Rose Quartz, through...through Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ." She bit her lip and waited to be struck. At least her physical form would be destroyed, if not her gem as well.

"Well then." Pink Diamond rose.

Aventurine shook. Any moment now she would be shattered. Her last message was one that sounded treacherous. She couldn't scream her loyalty. She couldn't beg for forgiveness. She couldn't even say how much she disagreed with Rose Quartz. Her voice was stuck in her throat.

 _The gem fragments scattered across the floor. "Filthy traitor who dares to deliver such a vile message."_

 _A sickening crack echoed through the room. "What sort of deformed gem would deliver bad news with such pride?"_

 _A piece crashed into 2XJ's foot. "I can't think of a worse message to be delivered through an Aventurine."_

"I have another message for you, Aventurine, if I can trust you to deliver it as well as the last?"

Aventurine gasped and looked up. "Of-of course my Diamond!" She straightened up and saluted.

"When you are ready?"

Aventurine inhaled and blinked. "Yes, go ahead, my Diamond."

Pink Diamond smiled sweetly. "For Rose Quartz, concerning her threat. I would like to see what she and her rebels will do to me. I am a Diamond, and she is nothing more than a defective quartz soldier."

Aventurine tried to decide if it would be worse to be shattered by a Diamond or a Quartz.

"I expect to see something big if she intends to chase me off of my own colony, perhaps forcing one of my most loyal to betray me. Perhaps she wants to shatter a Diamond. But she can't simply threaten me from behind an Aventurine. It would be awful for her to be outbraved by the weakest quartz in existence."

Aventurine flinched. It had been a long time since she had been reminded that she was a quartz herself, let alone of the idea of Aventurines being such weak quartzes they could only be used as messengers.

"Well?"

"Yes, the message will be delivered promptly, my Diamond."

"Then go."


	5. Make a Choice

Aventurine mumbled the message under her breath as she once again approached the Crystal Gems. At least Rose Quartz was not the only one being insulted in the message. It would remind her that Aventurine was just the carrier and not the composer.

She fell silent and placed her hands over her mouth. She was approaching her destination.

The Crystal Gems fell silent as they noticed the outsider among them. Aventurine swallowed hard and stepped forward. Glares and murderous eyes watched her walk through.

"It's the Aventurine..."

"I'm surprised Pink Diamond didn't shatter her for that message she delivered."

"Eventually she's going to be leading an army right to us."

"How can anyone be sure she isn't leading one now?"

The renegade Pearl gave her a particularly disdainful look. "You're back?"

Aventurine scowled behind her hands. _I can't talk. It's bad enough I broke rules last time but I'd prefer to not get shattered._

Rose Quartz emerged from the trees. "You're back?" Her voice was soft and warm, as it had been before.

Aventurine could listen to it forever, but she had a message to deliver. "A message for Rose Quartz, from Pink Diamond, delivered via Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ, concerning Rose Quartz's threat." She pulled her hands away from her mouth.

Rose Quartz nodded. "Go ahead."

Aventurine took a breath. "I would like to see what you and your rebels will do to me. I am a Diamond, and you are nothing more than a defective quartz soldier." A couple of gasps echoed through the Crystal Gems. Aventurine continued, "I expect to see something big if you intend to chase me off of my own colony, perhaps forcing on of my most loyal to betray me? Perhaps you want to shatter a Diamond? But you cannot simply threaten me from behind an Aventurine. It would be awful for you to be outbraved by the weakest quartz in existence. Sincerely, Pink Diamond, through Aventurine, Facet 7G3X, Cut 2XJ."

"I see." Rose Quartz pondered the message for a moment. "I suppose we have been outbraved by an Aventurine, haven't we? After all, you've delivered nothing but threats, and you did so without hesitation, without stopping to consider if the message would get you shattered."

"That...is my duty...I deliver messages at any cost...if I don't I'll be shattered."

"Is that all your life is worth?" Rose Quartz took Aventurine's hands. "To fall in line and pray that keeps you alive?"

"I apologize, but it is as my Diamond says. I am an Aventurine, a quartz too weak to function as one, and I'm lucky to exist. If I fail to stay alive and do my job, then my life is obviously not worth anything."

Rose squeezed her hands. "I think you're worth more than that, Aventurine."

Aventurine pursed her lips. "I will not betray homeworld simply because my Diamond dared you to force me to."

Rose laughed. "Would you label yourself the most loyal? You are shared by every gem in existence, by every Diamond, how is that loyal?"

Aventurine turned her head up to glare at the smooth-talking quartz. "If I am so disloyal, why would you want me among you? I carry my Diamonds' secrets, and I will carry yours as well. How can you trust an Aventurine to not betray you?"

Rose smiled sweetly. "I thought there was more than an apologetic rule-follower in there." She gently touched the gem on Aventurine's chest. "I think you know why I want you among us. You are an Aventurine, considered the lowest of the low, a weak quartz worth nothing more than her secrets, and yet, you looked me in the eye and dared to ask what I would use you for." Several of the rebels were smiling and laughing. "Have you no fear, little one?"

Aventurine smacked Rose's hand away from her gem and let her soft lips form a crisp, malicious smirk. "Why would I fear anything? I serve the Diamonds and I have not been shattered. I am worth something."

The Pearl snickered, and a fusion behind Rose smiled proudly.

"What is your choice? Will you live up to what you believe you are worth, or will you allow Homeworld to walk on you as though you are nothing?"


	6. Fusion

Aventurine was constantly thrown off by the fusion. Supposedly, her name was Garnet and she was a fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire. She was tall and intimidating, and she always got excited over other fusions, and she just threw Aventurine off her game.

"How are you feeling?"

Aventurine nearly jumped out of the tree she was perched in. "I'm...fine I guess." She swallowed hard.

"I'm glad you decided to at least get to know us and see what you think. Rose was right, you're not just a timid rule-follower. You remind me of the other quartzes I've met."

Aventurine rubbed the back of her neck. Garnet was scary. It was hard to hold a conversation with her. Although, Aventurine had discovered in the past few earth days that she didn't know how to communicate with anyone. She had only ever repeated her lines, and spoken to herself and her ship.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Garnet placed a hand on Aventurine's shoulder.

This time, Aventurine did jump out of the tree. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused."

Garnet landed next to her. "About what?"

Aventurine looked up at Garnet. _Everything? I mean, seriously?_

Garnet laughed. "I know that look. Perhaps I can at least clear up a few things. Is there anything in particular that you want to know about me?"

Aventurine didn't know how to tell Garnet that there wasn't thing about her that didn't boggle her. However, there was one thing that had been bugging Aventurine since seeing it. "What is fusion?"

Garnet smiled softly. "I knew you would ask that. Fusion is the joining of two separate gems to form one new gem. It's a special thing really."

Aventurine was apparently quite obviously not enthralled by the short answer, as Garnet laughed again. "If you would like, you could try it."

"No!" Aventurine jumped away. "I'm not allowed! I can't even fuse with other Aventurines, let alone with a completely different gem!"

Garnet smiled. "It's okay, you're allowed to do what you want here. Besides, I'm not going to tell the Diamonds."

Aventurine was minimally reassured, but all the same... "I think..." She paused. _If a Ruby and a Sapphire can do it, then why can't I?_ "Alright, how do you fuse?"

Garnet took her hands. "Just dance with me."

Aventurine took a deep breath and followed Garnet in a dance. She carefully chose each step, watching to see how Garnet moved. As she danced, her confidence bloomed. _Yes, yes I can do this!_ Finally, she let go of Garnet's hands to dance alone for a bit. Her bright green gem glowed warm against her chest. _This is fun! I want to fuse! I want to see what this is like! I want to be a part of her!_ Aventurine laughed. She opened her eyes to see Garnet coming toward her. Aventurine swung her arm out for Garnet to catch her, _wait!_ Aventurine felt her gem grow cold suddenly. She pulled away and gasped.

"Aventurine?"

 _No! No no that's bad! She'll be a part of you! She'll see everything! You can't! You'll just get hurt!_ "I'm sorry..." She rubbed her arm. "I just...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled away..."

"No, it's okay." Garnet placed her hands on Aventurine's shoulders. "You're not ready, and that's okay. We've only known each other for a short time." She smiled softly. "You don't have to be so upset over it."

Aventurine smiled. "Okay. I think I understand a little more now."

Garnet beamed. "When you're ready, I'm here, and even if you're never ready, I'll be right here."

A sense of peace came to rest on Aventurine's shoulders. She pondered her options again. _Homeworld, where I will be shattered for not doing exactly what everyone wants me to, or these gems, who want me to do what I want?_


	7. Hesitation

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Not in the least. But I have a job to do. I apologize, but I doubt I will be seeing you again."

"Very well, Aventurine. I bid you farewell."

Aventurine turned sharply and placed her hands over her mouth. Suddenly the past several days caught up to her. How many times had she made a smart-mouthed comment? How many times had she cracked that cold smirk that had been beaten out of her right after emerging? How many times had she questioned her diamonds? It was like a completely different her had come out. A her that truly had no fear. She hadn't considered how easy it was to be shattered since that first day walking among the Crystal Gems. She had just gone through the day to day.

But now she had to fear something. She had the coldest, cruelest message yet, tucked neatly behind her lips. Pink Diamond was going to shatter her and there was no avoiding it. There was no graceful way to deliver the message.

No. It wasn't a message from Rose Quartz. It was a message from Aventurine.

She let herself breathe when she stopped hearing the whispers of the Crystal Gems. All she could think about was how much she wanted to break into a dead run and apologize profusely to her Diamond for taking so long to deliver a simple message and pray that she wouldn't be shattered. But she had to have some dignity. Just enough to demand just enough respect to be shattered quickly.

She stepped over a tree root. She was approaching the place where she had been ambushed last time. She found herself looking around for signs of another attack, but as she did, she realized why she had been caught so off-guard. The foliage was thick in this area. It was impossible to see anyone approaching, and hard to hear too. Someone experienced in traversing the landscape could easily sneak up on anyone passing through this area.

The decorative dagger felt cold in her hand. She had never needed it before, and it had come to be a simple ornament. It was pretty, but now as she fiddled with it in her hands, she determined that it was rather impractical.

She chuckled and let it fade away. It didn't really matter anyway. She wouldn't be needing it anymore. She just felt bad for only using it once.

Then she paused. She looked around. This world looked strangely beautiful in the light of her impending death.

"Well, I suppose I'm already late. Couldn't hurt to take my time and learn more about why the Crystal Gems love this place so much." She smiled and ran off her trail.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she charged through the bushes. Suddenly, her feet were cold and she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down. A stream flowed around her feet and ankles. A laugh burst from her lips as she splashed in the water. How had she never seen one of these before?

The fear of shattering faded quickly as she ran as fast as she could along the stream. Where did it go? Why was it here? Why was it so cold?

Then she stopped again. Something, which she had thought was a rock, had moved. She knelt down to look at it. A little, bumpy, brown thing. It looked up at her with a pair of beady little eyes before hopping again. Aventurine laughed and jumped to her feet.

And this time, when she looked around, she suddenly felt significantly less resigned to her fate. "I…" she choked and looked back at the little brown thing. "I want to see more of this planet."


End file.
